Sing a Little, Live a Little!
by Karkat Captor
Summary: A more lighthearted work to contrast with my darker toned 'Walls Trilogy'. Sweet little songfic oneshots dealing with the South Park kids and the world around them, all varying in different ways. Story #1: 'The Lovely Bones' - Dead and Divine. Kendy. They call it the 'Florence Nightinggale Effect'.


**Sing a little, live a little**

**Story #1: Shooting Drugs and Falling in Love**

**Song: 'The Lovely Bones' – Dead and Divine**

**Pairing: Kendy (Kenny + Wendy)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort - Romantic**

He laid on the grass, closing his eyes, then opening them again, as to test them. Frowning, he stood up weakly, holding a hand in front of the red part.

_It's party night tonight_

"God…..fucking….dammit." The boy choked out, stumbling as he continued to walk. "Hurts like the damned, almost worse than the time I got a hacksaw through the eye…"

_Just like every night_

"…Kenny?"

"Yeah? Who's there?" The boy limped back, looking behind him, seeing the girl with the somewhat-reserved expression, the black hair, and the pink beret. "Oh, it's you."

_And once again, you've death defied_

"Yes, it's me. Wendy." The girl walked over, then looked down at the place that Kenny covered with his hand, frowning. "…You're injured badly…"

"And what does that mean to you?" Kenny snapped, feeling a bit annoyed by the whole situation. Once again, his 'friends' had left him for dead, lying on the ground, throbbing in pain, just knowing, in the back of their minds, that he'd die eventually, and then just appear the next day as if nothing happened. No one noticed the pain in between time.

_And how are those things that crawled up inside your head? _

Wendy gently moved his hand aside, and the boy winced. She stared at the injury intently, frowning and seeming to make a few mental notes to herself. "What the hell are you doing?" He winced, speaking. Damn, even talking hurt.

"Shh. Relax, please. It'll hurt less if you relax." Wendy stated.

_Polish off this bottle_

"And who am I to be trusting you?"

_And pour yourself into bed…_

"Because, for once in your life, Kenny, you could live instead of die."

_Let's shoot some drugs and fall in love_

"What do you mean by that…." Kenny blinked, stepping back. For one, he just started talking to the chick after she'd chased Stan in blind fury after another one of their infamous breakups, and for two, apparently the girl knew his curse.

"Exactly how it sounds. Come on, let's go to my house, get it cleaned off." Wendy took Kenny's hand, leading him slowly ahead, letting him limp behind.

"….You know?"

'_Cause I feel like…_

"About what?" Wendy asked nonchalantly.

"The whole…..dying-not-dead-in-the-morning-thingie." Kenny sighed. "I thought no one knew except for Cartman and me…."

"….It's not like it's some big secret." Wendy blinked, raising a eyebrow. "It happens every day…"

"So then, why are you suddenly helping me now?"

_And you're sick all the time_

"The….the reason doesn't matter." Wendy choked out. "What does matter is that I'm doing it at all."

"Point taken, babe." Kenny grinned.

"….I'd hit you if you weren't hurt already…"

"….The kitten's got claws, huh?" Kenny laughed, still limping behind her. "….Precious…."

"Sh-shut up!" Wendy frowned, stomping ahead, still dragging Kenny behind her.

_It's a constant battle with sunshine_

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing." Kenny shook his head, and then looked thoughtful, beginning to speak again. "Really, that's why Cartman does it so much, because you respond to it. Stop caring and he stops doing it, that's what happened to me. Sure, the 'ghetto' jokes get offensive, but I don't snap at him because he honestly thinks he's justified in this shit. Can't help that, and besides, I'm one of the only 'friends' he has."

"…Must take a lot of patience."

"Yeah, but so long as you don't care, who does, really? He's just a pitiable fatass. 'Sides, he's probably doing it because he likes you a whole fuckin' lot." Kenny stated.

Wendy winced. "….That's not something I'd liked to have heard."

"I know, disgusting, although it's pretty much every guy that likes you." Kenny shrugged. "Stan, of course, Kyle's gay, so there's no point in that, Cartman, Butters, Token, Clyde, Craig, Tweek…"

_But I love the way you _

"What about you?"

_electrify_

"Me?" Kenny chuckled. "I'd be lucky if one girl would respond to my advances, so I know you're way beyond me. Hell, I'm even surprised you're still helping me now."

Wendy walked into her home, taking Kenny up into the upstairs bathroom, and pulling out a stool for him to stand on, and she began washing the wound carefully.

"…How are you even knowing how to do this stuff, no one else in South Park knows a damn—"

"My aunt's a doctor in Utah. She taught me a few things." Wendy smiled, but still looked deadly serious and concentrated in working on the wound.

_There's something very damaged about you_

"Ah…well, damn, see what I meant? Waaaay too smart for me." Kenny grinned.

"…For such an overconfident person, you've got surprisingly low self-esteem."

"Well, when the world decides to make you his bitch, what're ya to do?"

_But I've got a bad habit of never giving up_

"Show the world what you're really worth." Wendy stated, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

_Even when you want me to._

Kenny blinked in surprise, but stayed silent for a few moments, merely nodding slowly as the washing ended and Wendy began rubbing medicine on it. "Eesh—that stings. Not as bad as anything else I've experienced, but…"

"….You've never had someone help you with injuries before?" Wendy questioned.

"There was no one else." Kenny smiled, a bit brokenly.

_Touch_

"…Well, now there is."

_me!_

"…Thanks."

_How did you…_

"My pleasure."

_come apart! _

After that, Wendy bandaged up the wound, nodding slowly as she finished. "There, you should be fine now…just don't go on any of the others mayhem for—"

"I'll probably be dead by tomorrow….but thanks, babe." Kenny grinned, kissing Wendy on the cheek, hopping off of the stool.

"…Don't say things like that." Wendy looked down, frowning. "You'll….you'll li—"

"No. I won't."

_Let's shoot some drugs and fall in love,_

"…" It was at that moment that Wendy grabbed Kenny's arm tightly, her teeth pressed together in determination. "You will."

"Wh-why do you care again?" Kenny laughed bitterly.

'_cause I feel like getting tangled up in your bones._

"Because…"

_Someone gave you up;_

"…Every time I wanted to be with Stan, it wasn't him that kept me going over to your group."

"Go on." Kenny stated dryly, standing in the bathroom door, staring into Wendy's eyes with a look of questioning, innocence, and….fear?

_You were prosthetic in love _

"It was…" Wendy let his arm go slowly, her eyes darting back and forth.

Kenny sighed, running his hand through the worried girl's hair slowly. "Shh." He smiled weakly. "I'm here…I'm here. Don't worry." He winced, feeling Wendy slowly walk over and hug him gently, but he wrapped his arms around her all the same.

_But I will keep you carved inside my gun_

"…Don't….die." Wendy muttered.

"I…" Kenny paused. "I won't. For you, I'll….try my damndest, okay? …I don't even know why you like me, but…."

"You're funny, you know that? You care about everyone, despite trying not to show it. You may be a perverted idiot, but you're also someone, who despite dying all the time, tries to save everyone else."

"….Well, what else can I do?"

"That's….that's why I like you. You….care too much."

_Until morning comes…_

Kenny shook his head, hugging her a bit tighter. "….You've still got god-awful taste in guys, but….eh, I fit that criteria, so sucks to bad taste."

Wendy stayed silent until she looked dead into his eyes, kissing him lightly on the lips, smiling.

_Until morning comes…_

Kenny was all too quick to accept, running his hand through Wendy's hair again as she slowly pulled away, looking a bit ashamed and embarrassed.

"Well, I—"

"…Just for tonight." Wendy mumbled, blinking, half-asleep, and then closed her eyes, still holding onto Kenny tightly, as the orange-hooded boy blinked, sighed, then sat on the floor as she fell down with him and he caught her, holding her in his arms as he began to nod off as well.

_I can feel the dawn peering in…_

He frowned lightly, shaking his head to try to get his nightmares out, his ever-present nightmares that one day, he'd be alive, and everyone else would be dying, everyone he ever knew, he wouldn't age, he wouldn't die, he couldn't kill himself so he could be with anyone else, he would just be stuck….alive.

And then there was her, she smiled, she held his hand although he looked younger, only middle-age whereas she had grown to be elderly, she loved him, he knew it, but he also knew she didn't have long.

His nightmare persisted, showing her dead, showing the funeral, showing how every single day he'd show up at her grave and simply break down crying.

_And I'm gonna lose you all over again._

Kenny opened his eyes with a jolt, looking around, seeing the bathroom, and then looking down into his arms, seeing the girl sleeping soundly, and let out a silent sigh as he closed his eyes again and imagined her face to get him to think of dreams, to think what they'd do, to think—

_Feel the dawn peering in_

"What are you doing?" Stan snapped, staring down at Kenny as he held onto Wendy's hand. "Wendy's my girlfriend!"

"Oh, so the ghetto kid finally found himself a soapbox Sadie girlfriend." Cartman snapped, glaring at Kenny as if he'd broken an important promise. "Tsh. Let's find someone to replace him, he's too busy going on missions with—" He dawned a silly grin. "GREENPEACE."

"….How could you…" Stan frowned, and then walked off, Cartman trailing after.

_And I'm gonna lose you all over again_

Kenny reached out his free hand slowly, and recoiled it, seeing the two run off. "Is it…"

_Over again, over again, over again, over again…_

Wendy looked up at Kenny and smiled. "…Well, fuck 'em. Fuck 'em right in the ear."

"…" Kenny grinned once again, kissing Wendy on the lips.

_I've been so high on you; I never quite came down…_

That was the first time he'd gotten good sleep in a while.

_Let's shoot some drugs and fall in love_

He awoke to the morning, finding Wendy already awake, as she'd gotten up and left. He got up weakly and stretched, looking around. It was funny, how he'd fallen in love in….a bathroom in a girl's home, of all places.

'_cause I feel like getting tangled up in your bones_

"You're awake!" A bright voice chirped, running inside the bathroom, smiling. "Um…well, luckily, no one but us is up yet….so you'd better leave before my parents need to use the bathroom."

Kenny nodded, blinking, yawning. "…" He stared at the toast that Wendy had in her hand as if hypnotized. "…."

Wendy blinked, and then tossed him the piece, causing him to rapidly eat on it, swallowing quickly. "….Okay, thanks, babe, I needed something that wasn't a pop-tart." He smirked, then kissed Wendy a bit deeper, causing her to blush deeply, looking a bit annoyed that it'd happened so early in the morning, but she grew to like it all the same.

_Someone gave you up; you were prosthetic in love_

Kenny pulled away gently, and then began to crawl out the window, pausing for a split second. "...We've got free time since school's over, so…..you want to go see a movie on Friday?"

_But I will keep you carved inside my gun_

"Love to." Wendy blew a kiss to Kenny as he climbed out.

And for once, he felt as though the world wasn't on the brink of killing him – no, not today, at least.


End file.
